Dracule Sakura
Dracule Sakura (ジュラキュール・桜 Jurakyūru Sakura) is one of many One Piece-inspired fan-made characters created by Wyvern 0m3g4; taking on the role as one of the protagonists for One Dream on One Piece: Ship of Fools Wiki, and as a protagonist in One Piece: The Jolly Age on Sea of Fools Wiki. In both stories, Sakura debuts as the pirate captain for The Storm Pirates and as The Jolly Pirates' ally throughout the Sakura Arc, in which the Jollys team up with the Storms to free her from a Marine base in East Blue. Upon being rescued and defeating the Marines present there, Sakura is later recruited into the ranks of The Jolly Pirates as their master swordsman. While many elements remain the same for the character, such as her talent in using Ittoryu and her relations with Dracule Mihawk, other aspects of the character are altered or changed between One Dream and One Piece: The Jolly Age, as is the case with many of the other characters involved in both stories. In Sakura's case, while she possesses Dragon Hunter Combat in One Dream, she lacks the fighting style in One Piece: The Jolly Age due to the lack of presence from The Skyline Pirates. Also, while in One Dream, Sakura is considered the niece of Dracule Mihawk and is related to three younger brothers, she is instead the younger sister of Mihawk in One Piece: The Jolly Age (as originally intended from the start,) and currently has no known siblings revealed thus far. As already implied, Sakura is a highly adept swordsman, due to her training from Mihawk at an early age, and is widely considered in both One Piece fan stories to be a skilled user of Ittoryu (One Sword Style.) Sakura's talent in Ittoryu stems from her somewhat bizarre and eccentric beliefs and opinions regarding sword fighting, as well as her preferred ideals when facing off against opponents. Because of her power, speed and skill in sword fighting, Sakura has become labeled as one of the Supreme Quartet in One Dream, and one of the Supreme Six in One Piece: The Jolly Age; both being nicknames given to the most powerful fighters within the crew. She has also amassed quite a bit of fame for herself, due to achieving a 99,000,000 bounty sometime before appearing in either story. Sakura is the sixth officially recognized member of The Jolly Pirates in both One Dream and One Piece: The Jolly Age (if one were to consider both Rose Glory and Lawrence as the joint fourth members of the crew; if not, this would make Sakura the seventh member,) and is the fifth person to join the crew (if Lawrence is considered the fourth instead, this would make Sakura the sixth person to be recruited.) Among other reasons, Sakura joined the Jollys in order to achieve her personal goals; one being to one day defeat her uncle/brother, Mihawk, and take his title as the world's greatest swordsman. Upon doing so, Sakura believes she will restore the tainted honor of the swordsman label that she thinks Mihawk has corrupted by joining forces with her sworn enemy, the World Government. Like a few other characters to have originally appeared on Ship of Fools Wiki, Sakura is consistently a highly popular character among fans of both The Jolly Pirates and stories involving them. Sakura has even ranked in first place as the most popular Jolly Pirate in an ongoing poll on Ship of Fools Wiki, which puts her ahead of her own captain. This has also made Sakura the single most popular female character Wyvern 0m3g4 has ever created. Sakura would also go on to win awards on Ship of Fools Wiki for the work put into her overall concept, characterization and design; including being placed as one of the 5th Generation Yonkou (Four Emperors) alongside Leo Osiris, Static Dyson and Sasagawa Kenshin (a title given to four of the most popular characters at any given time on the wiki.) Appearance Dracule Sakura - Chibi.png|Sakura in a chibi stylization Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Fighting Style Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Relationships Crew The Storm Pirates The Jolly Pirates Family Dracule Mihawk Dracule Randy Dracule Adel Dracule Miraak Friends Mut Mizu Bigfeet Starfire Enemies World Government Marines Other History Past East Blue Saga Sakura Arc Mutiny Arc Aphro Arc Mizu Saga Hanuman Arc Majin Arc Re-Entry Saga Peabody Arc Wonder Island Arc Trap Island Arc G-6 Arc Split-Up Arc Reunion Saga Chris Arc Shinku Arc Mary Arc Antithesis Saga Lys Arc Devil Branch Arc Skyline War Saga Drazil Arc Supreme War Arc Shita Arc Skyline War Arc No Beard Saga Voidstorm Arc Gender Tablet Arc Jollys' Defeat Arc Trivia External Links Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Storm Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Former Captain Category:Swordsman Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:One Dream Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:One Piece